


Getting Together

by ASphie13



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: After Extra Game, Akashi is a gentleman, Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Aomine Daiki Being an Asshole, Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Aomine is a bitch, Bromance, Confused Kagami Taiga, Crying Kise Ryouta, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta-centric, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara is childish with Kise, One-Sided Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki, One-sided Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Protecting Kise squad, Protective Akashi Seijuurou, Protective Generation of Miracles, Summer, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASphie13/pseuds/ASphie13
Summary: After the Extra Game the Generation of Miracles try to get in better terms with each other. It is summer break and Kise managed to gather them all and Kagami in Akita (mostly because it was easier to convince the other's to go there to escape the heat of the summer than make Murasakibara move). But once they get there some old not solved issues begin to show and Aomine is more of an idiot than usual.All that Kise wanted was to spend a fun and friendly week with his friends; but now it looks like anything but fun.





	1. Texting Kise Ryouta

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I did not read the Extra Game and only know some stuff that will pobably be mentioned here. Honestly, I don't know why I'm writing this when I haven't read it but I really wanted to see something like a Kise no Harem lol. I hope this isn't terrible and I just wanted you guys to know that english is not my first languague, it's almost 4 am here and I don't have a beta, so please point out at any typo or mistake you can find.

It was summer and it was hot.

The outside was too bright and way too suffocating for anyone to really want to leave their safe place at the shadow of a tree or inside a little colder house. That is to say for most of people.

Kise was on his way out, cheerful as ever. He was wearing some fancy shorts and a white shirt with an armless light violet hoodie. He took a deep breath, smiling at the sun and at the clear sky. These were the moments in which he felt alive the most when he was out of the court, that is.  
But where was he going and why so happy?

His phone buzzed in his pocket. A new message. His smile only got bigger when he read it.

  
**From Murasakibaracchi [12:07]: I still don’t know how you got me to agree with this but I’ll be waiting at the train station for the time you arrive. If you’re late I’m gonna crush you.**  
**PS: Don’t forget you promised me snacks.**

The blond giggled before making sure he had everything on his old-fashioned bag (which was way more stylish than normal ones), taking a picture of its contents before addressing it to his old teammate.

**To Murasakibaracchi [12:09]: I’m on my way to the train station right now! \\( >w<)/ Of course I didn't forget, I always keep my promises -n-**

“Or at least I try to”, Kise sighed. With that action, he pushed all the uneasy feelings away.

Once he was sitting on the train, he took his phone to check on his friends.

**To Kurokocchi [12:43]: Hi Kurokocchi! I just got on the train! SO excited to see you, it feels like ages jeez -3- Well, I know it's only been like a week or so but I kinda got used to hanging out with you (^-^') > My bad haha. I hope you and Kagamicchi can get there with no trouble! Probably Kagamicchi already did but I’ll text Himurocchi to make sure he’s there when you arrive. See you there~**

He typed quickly with a small smile on his face. It was true, he has admired Kuroko’s attitude since he became his mentor back at Teiko and he did like hanging out with him, even more now that he had changed so much for good. Or maybe he always had it in him but just decided to show it now? It was one of the many mysteries about the cerulean eyed teen that Kise thought of most. He received a much shorter reply telling him that everything was alright so far and that he was looking up to meet with him too. Kise “awed”. He was about to reply when he got another message.

**From Kagamicchi [12:50]: Idk what’s taking you so much time to text me so I decided to be one step ahead of you this time. I’m fine and know you are too. Seriously man chill, Tatsuya will be waiting for us so don’t worry too much and try to get some sleep on your way here, you must be tired. Anyway! We’ll be waiting at Yosen’s dorms as we agreed. You better not take longer without telling us (or at least me) first. You know I worry a lot about this kind of stuff. Have a safe trip.**

The model wondered what would be of him if he and Kagami had never grown so close in such a short gap of time. He invited him to the trip because he thought that it was a nice opportunity for him to meet with Himuro in summer break but also for other selfish reasons. He was very busy last week and really wanted to hang out with his friends and the tall redhead was somehow an important one now. In other words, he had to be there. Kagami didn’t know, but he didn’t have another option in Kise’s golden eyes.

**To Kagamicchi [12:53]: Omg, it can’t be… is Kagamicchi… worried about me??? Even more so! Jealous?! (0o0)! Haha, joking~. Okay then, I’ll trust you with Himurocchi’s issue but please text me when you get there safe >.< Both with Himurocchi and to the dorms pls. Thanks Kagamicchi! I knew I could count on you~ ;9 See ya “\\(^-^)**

Kise could almost see the redhead frowning with his unique eyebrows and an almost unnoticeable blush on his cheeks. He went for the next one before he would get too catch up with their conversation.

**To Midorimacchi [12:58]: Hey there Midorimacchi! Are you doing well in your plane with Akashicchi? You have to admit that it was a good idea to get there in couples ^.^ This way no one gets bored in their trip and even if you get lost in your way, you’ll have someone you know by your side! Since you guys will probably be the first ones to arrive you should get something to eat first thing you get there. Oh, and don’t worry! Cancer today is fourth and your lucky item are glasses so that’s it! See you~.**

His phone buzzed with the incoming message from Kagami, but he guiltily had to make him wait. Another redhead required his attention right now.

**To Akashicchi [13:01]: Hi Akashicchi! I bet you are sitting comfortably in a fancy plane chair with a thick book in your left hand and a glass of nice wine in the other, so jelly T-T Just kidding ;) Hope everything’s good so far and thank you again for helping me to prepare this trip <3 I’d tell you to say hi to Midorimacchi for me but I already texted him lol. I’m looking forward to meeting with you guys :)**

Great, now he had both Kagami’s and Midorima’s replies on the line.

**From Kagamicchi [12:59]: Jealous of what?! You idiot! And fine, I’ll text since Kuroko would probably forget.**

Yes, Kagami was a little bit of a tsundere sometimes.

**From Midorimacchi [13:00]: Hello, Kise. Yes, Akashi and I are fine. I appreciate your concern but you should think of getting something for yourself before worrying about others, especially since you’ll be coming on your own. I see you checked Oha Asa before leaving; wise decision. You probably already know but Gemini’s ranked first and your lucky item is a phone accessor which, if I remember well, you already have.**

He smiled at his screen before writing a quick answer for them before—

**From Akashicchi [13:03]: Good afternoon, Ryouta. I am indeed reading a novel right now. Some intern recommended it to me at the bookstore but I believe you would enjoy it much more than me; it is very romantic, after all. I could give it to you once I have finished it, I would like to hear your opinion about it. Again, you do not have the need to thank me. I didn’t do much either, most of this is possible thanks to you, Ryouta. I will show you my gratitude properly when we meet.**

Kise loved texting, but it was really hard keeping up with all of his friends at once. He internally thanked Kuroko for not sending him anymore texts. He was aware of his habit of texting everyone in situations like this and how stressful that could get.

**To Kagamicchi [13:06]: Yeah, Kurokocchi’s memory isn’t the best lol. Don’t tell him I said that haha. Thx again Kagamicchi.**

**To Midorimacchi [13:07]: Hehe, you got me there Midorimacchi~ I brought some snacks with me but they are Murasakibaracchi’s Q.Q Ah, but I’ll get a sandwich or something so don’t worry! (+_+)9 I’m feeling lucky today~.**

**To Akashicchi [13:09]: Oh wow it’s hard to picture Akashicchi reading a romance novel (owo?) Sure, if it’s okay with you. Besides, if you say I’d enjoy that means I will, you know my taste after all, ne? ^-^ Hm, I’ll keep your word on that!**

There. The blond looked satisfied at his phone and ignored the new messages as he got to the last two people of the group he had to contact. Aomine and Momoi. He felt a little tired just thinking about having to text the blue eyed tanned teen… so he decided to just text his only female close friend.

**To Momocchi [13:12]: Momocchi!!! How are you? On your way already?? Is mister sleepy head with you??? Ah, I’m so sorry for leaving him to you but you know how it is, he only listens to you TnT You guys should be arriving a little earlier than Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi so if you can convince him to wait juuust a little bit maybe you can get to see Kurokocchi sooner ;) Just saying~ Please be safe and if Aominecchi isn’t sleeping yet lol say hi for me ^-^**

With that he should only be answering texts now, which was a great entertaining for such a long trip on his own, but suddenly his eyes felt tired. He was out for a whole week for work, after all. He would reply and excuse himself to get some rest. He needed all the energy he could gather for this week.

**From Kagamicchi [13:08]: Your secret is safe with me, haha. It’s okay, why don’t you try to sleep? Your replies are shorter than usual. Way shorter. That means you’re tired, sleepy or both.**

**From Midorimacchi [13:10]: I’m sure Murasakibara won’t mind if you explain it to him, you’re the luckiest of us today, so it should be fine. I will now turn my phone off. Take care, Kise.**

**From Akashicchi [13:11]: It is settled then, I will let you know when I have finished it so that we can debate about the book soon. I am the type of man who keeps his promises no matter what. I wonder what is with you picturing me in different scenarios? Maybe I could display some of them in front of you so that your imagination can be satisfied. I must turn off my phone, let’s discuss that later. I will be waiting for you, Ryouta. Be safe.**  
**PS: Don’t think I didn’t notice that you answered Shintaro first.**

He blushed at Akashi’s words, was that… teasing? HIM? Oh god, he hoped his former captain was not getting wrong ideas. Putting those thoughts aside, he texted Kagami telling him he would be sleeping now and that he should take care of Kuroko if he didn’t want to lose him. He then put his phone in his pocket, close to his body in case someone called for any emergency, forgetting about Momoi’s answer out of exhaustion.

He slowly closed his eyes, putting his hoodie over his head to finally get some rest. It was not as comfortable as a bed, but it was good enough for him.

He fell asleep with the sunlight keeping his body warm.

To be continued…?


	2. Greeting Kise Ryouta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise finally arrives and a purple haired boy is happy to see him. They talk and get carried away catching up with each other so when they get to the dorms their greeting isn't very friendly.
> 
> When night comes, Kise is surprised by his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing planned to this story, I'm honestly writing it as I go but I think I'm getting an idea.  
> Also, my computer died so I had to rewrite this chapter from my phone and this is seriously messing with me rn  
> ((Guys when you get to a special part you might want to have ready a song to play... This song being “Monsoon” by Hippo Campus... Just saying ~♪))

Kise woke up just as the train was entering the city of Akita. Yup, he was very lucky. If he had missed his stop it would have taken him at least half an hour to get there and he really didn't want to make the impatient giant wait more. He could almost see him all tall, with his lazy tone tinted with annoyance. _“You tempted me to come pick you up with snacks to miss your stop? I'll **crush** you”_. He shivered.

Picking up his bag and preparing to meet with his (a bit scary when mad) friend, he checked his phone and almost dropped. He had 7% of battery?! Oh no, he needed to check his texts...

**From Momocchi [13:27]: Omg! Really?! Yes, I'd convince him somehow! Thanks Ki-chan, here a star for you ★! Oh, and it's okay hehe, I know how things are between you two~ I hope this help you guys to solve at least ONE of the many things troubling you QwQ See you soon~ ;9**

**From Akashicchi [14:21]: Hello again, Ryouta. Shintaro and I arrived well and are now having lunch in a restaurant. I thought you would feel more at ease if you knew that we are good. Ah, Shintaro says "hello". Hm, curious. I've almost finished the novel, by the way. Maybe I can let you have it once you arrive.**

**From Midorimacchi [15:55]: Hello, Kise. I uh... We're at the dorms. Just wanted you to know. See you.**

**From Kurokocchi [16:02]: Why thank you, Kise-kun. It was very nice of you to arrange my and Momoi-san's arrival to be so close. Really.**

**From Kagamicchi [16:08]: Hey, we're with Tatsuya, Momoi-san and Ahomine??? It's not like I'm complaining about Momoi-san but probably Kuroko is haha. Anyway, we're fine and in our way to the dorms. Text you later and... sleep tight or whatever.**

**From Kagamicchi [16:09]: Oh god please forget I said that last part.**

**From Kagamicchi [16:30]: We're at the dorms. See ya man.**

So many texts... But! He had to focus, focus, focus. He walked out of the train and walked around both looking for his friend and texting the dark red head.

**To Kagamicchi [18:44]: WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO EMERGENCY!!! Kagamicchi, I will disappear in a few minutes... I have been cursed with... LOW BATTERY T_T So, don't worry if I don't pick up and ah! Tell Akashicchi he better have finished that novel; Midorimacchi plz tell him his adorable, specially when he doesn't want to; Momocchi you're welcome; Kurokocchi #SorryNotSorry and Himurocchi thx a lot. And for you, this <3 but don't tell anyone! ;)**

Send aaand...

He bumped into someone's broad chest. He was about to apologize when he felt how his body was lifted from the floor and a familiar smell of candies filled his lungs.

“Kise-chin, careful~”. Kise laughed, returning the hug a little too happily.

“Of what? You? I'm not scared of Murasakibaracchi~ especially when you're in such a good mood!”. The purple haired teen walked to the exit still carrying the blond and his bag like he was as light as a feather.

“Actually...”, he looked over his shoulder warily. “There was an old man looking at you weird...”. He tightened his grip in his friend.

“Oh”. Well, that wasn't unusual but Kise would be lying if he said that he was used to it. “Oh, darn. Thanks Murasakibaracchi, hehe. Um, if you put me down I can give you some snacks to show my gratitude~”. He prepared to be dropped abruptly but instead he was slowly put down, almost delicately. But the giant didn't let go for another moment.

“Nice to see you again, Kise-chin”. Kise smiled brightly, with the last rays of sun reflecting on his whole body. Murasakibara lowed his head and Kise knew what he wanted.

“Here~ ah, but before you eat too much, come with me to get some hot fish shaped buns? I haven't eat one in ages”, he whined. He had been on a diet thanks to his job but he was determined to take a break from it. From everything, really. He saw the purple eyes glowing and he knew it was a yes. “So! Where's the closer place we can get those?”.

***

Kise laughed and hip bumped his friend by the door of the dorms.

“It can't be that bad!”, he said. Taking the door knob and opening the door.

“No, you don't get it. Aka-chin's been reading his book and Mido-chin is gossiping with Sat-chin and Kuro-chin while Kaga-chin and Muro-chin had their family reunion or something. They even mentioned inviting Alex and that woman is crazy—”.

“I like her~”, they entered and walked directly to the common room. “She is very nice, fun and pretty. Oh, and she likes basketball which is a plus. Totally my type. And blond! We could be like, the golden couple”. Kise joked as he entered the room with a not so happy Murasakibara. Maybe he didn't get the joke...?

“You and who? Ryouta”. He felt the sound of a book closing abruptly and felt his heart hit the bottom of his stomach, had he... heard him?

Kise lifted his gaze and was surprised when he saw everyone there. Then, Momoi hug-tackled him to the floor.

“Ki-chan you're fine!”, she cried in his chest. Kise was about to wrap his arms around her when she jerked up and slapped his side. “Ouch! What's that for?”. He whined, sobbing his side and then pulling the struggling pink haired girl. “I missed you too~”.

“What the hell Kise”. Aomine's voice was almost a growl, a very aggressive growl. “The fuck took you two so long?”.

“We were getting worried”. Midorima added in a much calmer tone. “Is everything alright?”.

“Y-Yeah...”. He was a little taken aback by the tone Aomine used with him. Well... not like he was expecting anything else. “Um, what time is it? My phone ran out of battery and...”.

“Yeah right. It's almost eight, you jerk. Like you would ever let your phone die”. The tanned boy mumbled and Momoi sent him a glare, standing quickly and offering Kise a smile while Murasakibara extended a hand.

“Atsushi, you left your phone here so we couldn't contact you either”. Himuro added calmly. “Hello, Kise”, he sent him a dazzling smile which Kise returned, leaving almost everyone a little blind. “Hi, Himurocchi!”. He took the giant's hand and opened his arms. "Who's next?", he asked eagerly.

“Next for... what exactly?”. Kuroko asked, standing form his seat and approaching the blond, with and idea of what he meant.

“Greeting hug!”, he was hugging Kuroko tightly in the blink of an eye, which was returned shortly. “Welcome, Kise-kun”.

The blond nodded, moving to his next closest target: Midorima who squirmed before sighing and patting Kise's back. “It's nice to see you too, Kise”. The blond let go, smiling like the happiest person in the world.

“Akashicchi~”. Kise smirked at his former captain, stalking his way over him. Akashi only stared at him with his cat-like eyes, standing with an extended hand towards the blonde. “I assume a handshake won't suffice”. Kise shook his head taking the hand of the redhead in his and pulling him into a more gentle hug. “It is good to finally see you”, the red eyed said and then whispered in his ear. “Even better to have you in my arms, Ryouta”. Kise felt a shiver down his spine and made a happy noise. He felt like kissing Akashi's cheek.

Or neck.

What.

He let go slowly and turned to Kagami, who was standing with his arms crossed in the middle of the room and an eyebrow lifted. Kise jumped to him, almost making them fall. “Oi! I know you missed me but be careful!”. They laughed and even before they let go, Aomine's voice was heard again.

“Tsk, cheesy idiot. And don't think about getting any close to me after hugging that jerk”. The blue haired teen walked out of the room with a frown. “I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me”. Kagami still had an arm around Kise when he turned and cursed at Aomine.

“Ah, but we are going to have dinner—”, Kise tried to stop him. Tried to reach him one more time.

“What? You think I waited for you to eat? No shit, I'm not a softie like you”. And one more time, he couldn't.

“Ah, of course... ”. The blond tried to smile, more talking to himself than the gone male. “I am late, after all, haha. Oh, and you guys must be tired after unpacking and all that! You should go and take a bath or get some sleep”.

Akashi stepped closer. “I agree. I will keep you and Murasakibara company for dinner since I purposely didn't eat much”. Kise raised his eyebrows.

“You shouldn't have—”. The redhead raised a hand. “But I did. Let us go and have dinner, yes?”.

Murasakibara shrugged. “Sure”.

The others looked at each other and after saying their goodbyes, left to their respective rooms.

***

After dinner, Murasakibara claimed to be tired and headed straight to bed, leaving the redhead and the blond alone. Kise closed his eyes as the other spoke.

“I finished the novel. I was hoping to give it to you, but it's in my room. I can go get it now, if you wish”. He used that persuasive voice of his, with a hint of something more that Kise couldn't quite get.

“Ah, it's okay. I can go get it myself when I'm done washing the dishes”. The blond took as many plates as he could and headed to the sink. Akashi helped with the rest. “Woah, Akashicchi, you don't have to— I bet you're not even used to do that!”.

The named boy cleared his throat in an attempt to avoid the look in the other's eyes. “Yes, well, I still know when to help. Of course, if you had agreed with me and stay at one of my hotels instead of the dorms no one would have to even think about it”.

“Exactly!”. Kise splashed the water, making bubbles fly everywhere. “We are here to have fun and bond together, right? Well, doing simple little things together actually helps that”. He continued to wash the dishes, humming softly.

“I suppose you are right”. Akashi thought for a moment, getting distracted by Kise's song. He didn't know it, but it didn't sound like a pop song either. “What are you singing?”. He asked, genuinely curious after Kise had stopped for a few seconds, never expecting him to start singing the second stanza of the song.

 _“The pleasure's good as the pleasure's sound”_. The blond winked at him, and he almost blushed. Almost.

 _“My chin held shut so my heart can talk louder”_. He raised his chin and puffed his chest out.

 _“I was a mess just like the pool”_ , he lowered his gaze to the water in the sink and shook his head, continuing to wash the dishes.

 _“Our days spent crossed out of Sunday school”_. He smiled to himself, not noticing how Akashi's expression changed subtly to a more... painful one. No, regretful.

 _“July has always been shy of June”._ He smiled sheepishly at his partner.

 _“Some monsoon, monsoon, monsoon”_.

 _“Come heavy of a golden hue”_. Akashi couldn't help but notice the colour of his friend eyes. So bright and tempting, but now full of secrets and words unspoken.

_“My monsoon monsoon, monsoon”._

Akashi listened carefully to the lyrics and then tried to find out what hidden meaning could the word "monsoon" have. Until Kise added one last verse as he finished his task.

 _“It should've been me...”_. Kise closed his eyes for a second to get out of his trance and smile again to his former captain. But Akashi knew better. He always did. “Done! Let's go for that book~”.

And just like that, he brushed off the unwanted feelings away. He was going to have a nice time and nothing would stop him.

“It's been a while since you last sang something for me”. Akashi spoke, leading the way. “And what did you think? I'm getting better at it, right?”.

The redhead chuckled softly at his friend, always eager to get a compliment. “Indeed, I was able to notice how much feelings you put on that song”. Kise's body tensed a little. “Is there any special reason you like it that much?”, Akashi inquired, eyeing him from over his shoulder.

“Nah, I kinda heard it once on the radio and then couldn't get it out of my head”. He shrugged. “Now Akashicchi won't be able to forget it either”. Kise teased childishly.

Akashi stopped in front of a door, taking out his keys and opening it. “And with you as the vocalist”, he pointed out, opening the door for his old teammate to walk in. “After you”.

Kise entered giggling. “For a moment I thought you were going to say something like ‘ladies first’. I would have pushed you in first”. He looked at the tidy room with his things there in one of the beds. “No way, we're roommates?!”. Kise turned happily at the redhead, about to jump and hug him.

“Yes, while you were on your way here we sorted it. Taiga is with Himuro and Shintaro with Tetsuya. Daiki refused to let anyone but him sleep with Satsuki because ‘all men are wolves’. But personally I think he is the more savage of us. Ah, Atsushi already has his own room so there won't be any problem”. The redhead went to his wardrobe, picking a simple light red pajama.

“That means yes!”. Kise jumped in one of the bed, getting comfortable. He had slept the whole way to Akitabut felt sleepy as soon as the sun left anyway. “Roommates with Akashicchi~”. He hugged the pillow, bubbling with happiness.

When he turned to see the redhead, he caught him buttoning his pajama shirt and felt his face redden. He gasped, covering his eyes with the pillow.

He heard some steps and then a voice with this little tone that was between seductive and teasing. But wasn't that the same? Kise couldn't think _straight_. “Sorry! I didn't hear you well, haha... Um, could you repeat that?”. He sat on the bed as the other climbed on it as well.

“I asked if something was wrong”. Akashi looked at him. No, leered at him so intensely Kise's blush darkened.

“Nope, nothing's wrong. What could be wrong? Unless there's something wrong with you in which case I'd be happy to help ah, but only if you want my help. Maybe I could get someone else to help? Yeah, I'll —”. Kise was standing when he felt a hand holding his wrist and a small laugh coming from his captain.

“My apologies, I didn't mean to make you so flustered”. Akashi smiled at him with that almost unnoticeable smile that meant the world to the blond. A genuine one. “Please stay”.

Kise nodded, sitting on the small bed again trying to remember every single part of the other's smile before it was...

Akashi looked down at something.

Gone.

“Ryouta”.

Kise knew something was coming. He could feel it.

“May I kiss you?”.

“May _I_  kiss _you_?”. He answered, holding the other's hand and lifting it to leave a kiss in his ring finger.

“Yes...”. And like that, they leaned in, closing the space between them, breathing slowly.

It was a gentle kiss, full of feelings and greetings. Kise's mouth accepted Akashi's bites happily and soon their hands were holding the other, caressing their hair and backs. When they parted, Kise was smiling at Akashi for what he was. Everything in Kise's eyes.

“Missed you, Akashicchi”. He leaned and kissed his lover's cheeks, forehead, nose and chin.

“I missed you too, Ryouta”.

They slowly leaned in bed and Akashi brushed Kise's hair with his hand until he fell asleep. He then stood, made sure the door was closed and grabbed a blanket to cover them both. He hugged the blond and smiled to himself. He was going to guarantee Kise's happiness, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will explain the end of this chapter... on the next one xD I felt like it was already too long as it is so yeah owo Also, I wanted to update this at once but now it will be slower T_T And probably edited if my progress wasn't lost


	3. Akashi's Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi remembers how he fell for Kise. It was slowly but strongly.
> 
> He was in a point of no return.
> 
> But he wasn't complaining, as long as he could stay close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we see a bit of the past! So, yeah, I'll try to show things like this to build tension~ Love you guys

When Akashi woke up he was being hugged by a certain blond.

He smiled to himself, pushing his back into Kise's chest.

...

When was the last time he smiled first thing in the morning...? Probably that time Kise stayed at his place and they had slept like this, too.

He was in a point of no return with the blond, he knew.

Since that moment when he helped Kise stand and then played for him against the Jabberwock.

 _No_.

It was back at Teiko that he had these feelings for Kise, but only acknowledged them after the last game they played together. After his two selves had become one.

***

Before, a part of him loved Kise's happy go lucky personality. Where he lacked humility he overflowed with the best wishes for everyone, always wanting to get better and smiling to both stranges and friends with such joy. One of the many times he shared with the blond at Teiko, one of the moments he treasured the most was when Kise disappeared after running around the gym. He went looking for him and found him sitting under a tree, looking at the sunset with dreamy eyes. His hair reflecting the colours of the sky and his cheeks faintly red for the long time he spend running.

“Beautiful". Akashi thought out loud, getting flustered and sitting beside the blond.

“Right? It's a beautiful sight. But I don't know which sky I like the best... Sunrise, Sundown, a clear sky. Well, maybe I just enjoy the feeling of the Sun's light on my skin”. He hugged his knees to his chest and turned to smile at his captain. _The sun, right_.

“Your skin is fairly pale for someone who enjoys taking sun baths so much”. He commented, trying to sound more casual.

“What brings Akashicchi here? Shouldn't you be leaving with the others by now?”. Kise tilted his head.

_He just made a question. What did he ask?_

“Do you enjoy playing basketball, Kise?”. Hold on a second, _what?_  The named one seemed confused for a moment before grinning at him in response.

“Are you afraid I'm going to leave the basketball club just like that?”. _Yes, I am_. He desperately wanted to say so, but

“Well, since you seem to have a tendency of doing so, I was simply wondering if you enjoyed basketball. Kise, you are naturally talented at anything and everything. You could be doing whatever and still shine the brightest. I am not worried about your training but at your motivations to be here. With...”. _Me_. He blushed, staring at the warm colours of the sky instead of Kise's glowing... everything.

“You? In singular, for good measure”. Kise leaned a bit closer unconsciously. He shut his eyes, taking in the last of the Sun's rays like it was his own energy. “I like playing basketball as much as I like the sun. Probably because I get to play with you and the others”. He answered with a sheepish laugh.

 **You** and the others.

_So he was first...?_

Suddenly Aomine's face appeared in his mind. What a joke.

“I am glad to hear that, Kise”. They fell in a comfortable silence as the sky darkened and the first stars glowed in the night sky. It was a full moon. “Do you need a ride? I just have to call and my driver will be here. I can take you home, if you'd like to”. He offered hopefully.

“Well... I guess I could use a ride to the train station. My house seems a bit too much...”. Akashi could tell that Kise didn't want to take advantage of him and insisting would only make him uncomfortable.

“Alright, then. We should go get changed”. Akashi stood up gracefully while Kise did a little slower than usual. “Are you not feeling well?”. The redhead inquired, taking his arm to support him.

“I'm just sleepy, is all. Let's go”.

***

Sometime after that, his other self appeared and as everyone treated him more cautiously, Kise's demeanor adapted to please him instead of avoiding him. As if he was looking for approbation.

What that Akashi liked of Kise was the abrupt change in his personality whenever he was copying someone or when he focused enough. He felt like Kise could understand him in a greater level than the rest of his teammates, always changing personalities as if it was something natural.

He treasured a special moment when Kise appeared out of nowhere to invite him for lunch. He had entered his classroom so carefree and with this one million dollar smile on his face. “We're having lunch together”.

“Ryouta”, he closed his book and looked at him. “Was that an order?”. He tried to hold back a smirk, but it showed, giving the blond encouragement.

“Yup! I'm not leaving without you so hurry!”. Akashi stood, shaking his head with a faint smile. “I get that we are not having lunch here?”.

“Nope~, so please stay close~”. Kise winked, and walked behind him, pushing him in the direction of the entrance. “You are not telling me where we are going, are you?”. He asked amused.

“Nope~”. Akashi let Kise guide him under the same tree he and his other self had talked a while ago. It felt like ages since he was last there. Probably with the blond, he thought. “I helped my mom make lunch for both of us last night so you better enjoy it”.

Akashi blinked at the picnic Kise had prepared. There was even a red and yellow blanket on the floor and a cooler full of different drinks (mostly cold types of tea). Even an old fashioned basket. He laughed at the premeditated lunch.

“Don't laugh! It took me time to prepare this, y'know? Jeez, I'm not inviting you ever again. So mean...”. Kise pouted, already sitting on the blanket with a blush on his cheeks. Akashi extended a hand and moved a strand of hair away from Kise's eyes.

“My apologies, Ryouta. I was moved by your caring actions”. Kise's face quickly turned red as Akashi sat in front of him. “If I didn't know any better I would have thought that you were going to propose to me”. He teased, picking one of the iced tea cans, opening it and taking a refreshing sip of it.

“Nah, a proposal in lunch? Pfft, that's ridiculous. Everyone knows the most romantic proposals are made in dinner”. Kise rummaged on the basket and handed him a bento, which he picked with a thank you.

“I shall beware if you ever invite me for dinner, then”. They smiled at each other before eating with a bit of small talk here and there.

“Ryouta”. He interrupted Kise's laughing with a much softened expression. “I wanted to thank you for this. It is very nice of you, but”, he saw the blond's grip on his drink tightening ever so slightly. “I would like to know the meaning of this”.

“Um... excuse me?”. Kise seemed genuinely confused, tilting his head to the side in that way of his. “Do I... _Should_  I have a reason to hang out with Akashicchi?”.

Now it was his turn to be taken aback at Kise's words. What did that mean now? He wasn't looking for... a compliment? Price? Special training? More time in a game...?

“I guess if I _had_ to have a reason it would be... because I like Akashicchi?”. Kise smiled and nodded to himself, like he had said the most important thing in the world. “Yeah, I like Akashicchi so I want to spend time with him!”.

Before he could answer, the rest of their teammates appeared to mostly tease on what Kise had just said. And steal food.

***

And now, he was new. And he liked Kise. All of him.

They had started this kind of relationship where they kiss but aren't a couple for a while now.

Kise was feeling down after a shoot in Tokyo and asked if he could stay with him until he felt better. Akashi agreed in no time. He had wanted to see the blond since he acknowledged his feelings.

“Hey...”. Kise looked tired when he got at Akashi's mansion.

“Come in, no one will bother us in my bedroom”. Kise nodded and followed the redhead with his eyes on the floor. Once they got to Akashi's room, he sat in his bed and patted beside him. “Come here, Ryouta”.

Akashi offered him a hand which Kise took, intertwining their fingers as he pushed him on the bed, embracing him without a word.

“Please... let's just stay like this... at least for now... _please_ ”.

Kise's broken voice echoed in the room. Akashi's heart tightened, as he let the other hug him. His hand moved to the blond's back, stroking it softly and with so much care. He felt like the boy in his arms would break if he even dared to breath too hard.

After a while, Kise spoke.

“Aominecchi...”

 _Ah, so that's it_. Akashi thought, apprehensive of what was coming. He continued to stroke Kise's back, making a little pressure in the right spots.

“He said that he couldn't only have me, he—”. Kise sobbed. “He picked Kurokocchi”. Now a pained, forced laugh. “I should have seen it coming. You probably did...”.

Akashi felt awfully guilty.

Kise was right. He knew and he didn't do anything to warn Kise. Maybe if he had, maybe he wouldn't be suffering this much now. Maybe if he—

“It's okay, though. If you had told me something like "Aomine is going to leave you now that you know" I would've snapped at you. You don't deserve that, Akashicchi. You deserve so much good...”.

Kise's body was trembling furiously, but he managed to get away from Akashi; leaving him cold and restless.

“I should go... I'm sorry for coming like this, um... I—I will be better after some time s-so... why don't you just pretend that...”. His voice broke and he unwittingly mimicked Aomine's cold, brute and dark voice. **“Pretend that nothing of this happened”.**

Akashi felt like killing a certain blue haired asshole in that instant. But Kise was first. He was always first.

He took Kise's hands and guided him to the bed again, sitting him there and kissing his tears away, shooshing him. “Ryouta, you don't have to talk about this now”. He got on the other's lap and massaged his shoulders. “It's okay, I'm here. You're here, with me. You've got nothing to fear, nothing can hurt you here...”.

“I am already hurt, Akashicchi. I can't, I just— _can't_ ”. The blond clung to him as if his life depended on it. “It's because I'm not good enough, right? I couldn't reach him— but Kurokocchi has always been there with him, beside him, he doesn't need to run after him because he is first and I will always be second place. Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi and Akashicchi will always be so much better and—”. Kise couldn't keep talking, but Akashi knew he still had many things to say.

“Ryouta, you're more than enough, listen to me. You are oh so good, so bright and beautiful. You don't hate Kuroko even if he has what you can't, and that means you are so much better than any of us. Please do not belittle yourself because of what that... fucking idiot said. He doesn't deserve you, Ryouta”. He kissed his forehead multiple times before continuing. “He doesn't deserve your tears, nor your time nor your presence in his life because you are so much better as a person and you shine, yes you shine in your important ones eyes—”.

Kise let out a bitter laugh, his limbs lifeless as his once bright golden eyes.

_“But the Moon's light is only a copy of the Sun's”._

***

Akashi turned on the bed to observe Ryouta's peaceful expression. His lips were slightly parted and he felt the need to kiss them with as much love as he did that night and as he always did when kissing Ryouta, when the blond was so heartbroken that he let him kiss him and hold him for days.

Ryouta needed love to survive. He was not an attention seeker, as many people mistakenly believed.

Kise enjoyed the feeling of being held in the nights like Akashi did for him many times in the past. He enjoyed being surrounded with his friends messing around and just being himself after eternal hours of acting in the way people wanted him to.

Akashi knew this and felt utterly disgusted at himself for taking advantage of Ryouta like this.

But maybe if he showed him how much he truly loved him, one day his feelings would be returned.

Maybe if he was there for him...

Maybe...

“Akashicchi...?”.

Kise opened his eyes slowly, blinking to get his eyes adjusted to the light. “Shhh, it's still early. You can sleep some more”. Akashi kissed the blond's forehead fondly, running a hand on the golden soft locks.

“Is the sun up yet?”, he asked like a little kid asked to their parents if Santa had arrived.

“Not yet, why? Do you wanna see the sunrise?”. It wasn't a rare request Ryouta would ask of him.

“Nah, just wanted to make sure”. Kise sat on the bed and stretched before getting up and going to their bathroom.

When Kise came back, he climbed on the bed and kissed him.

“Peppermint...?”. Akashi asked, blinking a bit confused. “Oh no, morning breath”. He covered his mouth just as Kise went for another kiss. “Please let me go brush my teeth first”. Akashi blushed as he tried to sit but was pushed down again. “Ryouta— mn”.

Kise kissed him deeply, making his body shiver and his hands reach for him, gripping tightly. “Ryouta, please—”.

“Will you let me kiss you all I want if I let you go?”. He felt the stare of those golden eyes on him, seeing everything. Ah, yes, this was one of the reasons he liked sleeping with Kise. His personality when he had just woke up was always more exigent. Like a spoiled prince. Deep down, Akashi loved it when the blond demanded things from him as much as he loved to be the one to tease him. As much as he loved every single aspect of Kise.

He couldn't really answer, so he just nodded.

“I want you here in no more than five minutes, ya?”. Kise turned and hugged his pillow. “And don't fix your hair, it looks... nice”.

“I think the word you were looking for there was _sensual_ ”. He stood and headed to the bathroom with a grin.

“Actually, it was ‘sexy’. Four minutes”.

Akashi hoped that one day, the blond would notice how much he was willing to sacrifice for him.

He was crawling on the bed with one minute left. “Ryouta~”, he purred, breathing in his neck. “Good morning”. He pressed his lips against the sensitive skin there, making the blond giggle.

“G'morning”. He was pulled to Kise's body abruptly and he took no time on kissing him for a long while.

When Akashi felt a little too hot, he tried to break the kiss. “Ryouta, maybe we should go and have breakfast...”. He gasped when Kise was all over him. “But Akashicchi, _you_ are my breakfast”. The blond winked at him and before he could capture Akashi's lips, he said. “Only ten more minutes”.

“Eh? But in ten minutes we can only kiss!”. Kise whined, too childishly for what his words implied.

“I am not doing anything more in some stranger's room with walls so thin I could hear Aomine's snores when he is at least four rooms away”. Akashi sat on the bed, inviting the blond to sit between his legs.

“Akashicchi, no fun”. Kise accepted the invitation, nonetheless, letting him hug him and kiss his neck softly. “But don't you think it's interesting? The idea that someone could hear...”, Kise gave him more space to kiss and lick. “That someone could find us...”.

“As amusing as it sounds, if that was to happen I'm afraid I would be the one in the worst position out of the two”. He played with the golden locks with one hand while the other wandered under Kise's shirt.

“What are you talking about? You always tops— OW!”. Kise whined when Akashi bite him. “That is not what I mean”. He kissed and licked where he had bitten him. “Ryouta, I don't mean to alarm you, but I think this one may leave a mark”. He tried not to smile. _Now everyone will know that if they even dare thinking about hurting Kise, they'll have to deal with me._

“Yeah, no shit it hurt so much, jeez”. Kise leaned more in Akashi's embrace. “Akashicchi, you're not engaged, are you?”.

Akashi didn't move for a second. “Why are you asking me this now? I don't even have a girlfriend, how could I?”.

Kise hugged his knees. He was embarrassed. “Yeah, but wouldn't your father try to arrange your marriage with an equally rich family?”.

Well, that did sound like something his father would do. “Even if he tried to do so, I'd refuse”.

“But— maybe the girl is nice and pretty. Maybe you can actually be happy together... like, openly”. Akashi pressed his forehead against the spot where Kise's heart should be.

“I thought you were the one who wanted this to be a secret”. Was he going to end this...? Now? Just like that? Akashi wasn't sure that he could take it.

“Yes, I know, but what even _is_ this? We kiss, we have sex”. Not make love. Those words shouldn't have hurt so bad. “We cuddle in the morning and before going to bed. But all of this as long as we don't start dating or feel serious feelings towards someone else”. Akashi could feel Kise's fear. He was scared of being alone. “If... if Akashicchi finds someone he loves...”.

_But I love **you**._

“I want you to tell me and I'll step back, I promise. I want Akashicchi to be happy...”.

“What makes you think I am not happy right now?”. His voice sounded colder than what he had intended.

“It's just that... sometimes when you look at me your eyes are dark. Like, you're remembering something really sad...”.

Akashi knew that this was going to have several consequences but maybe if he made Kise see that he would miss him if they parted. No, if they stopped what they had now.

It was both sadistic and masochistic, but if that would get them together by the end of the week, it was worth a try.

“Kise, do you want to take some time? To clear... your doubts”.

The blond jumped as far from him as the small bed would allow him. His eyes watery and voice broken.

“What...? Akashicchi, you want to break up with me?”. He tried to laugh incredulously. “Is there even something to break?”.

_Our hearts?_

Akashi moved fast. Too fast he almost got them fall. He was in front of Kise, cupping his cheeks.

“No, of course not. I want you to be happy and I think you'll be happier if we take our time. You have doubts, right?”. Kise nodded without meeting the red eyes. “Solve them and if you still want me once you have, I'll be here, yes?”.

Kise raised his hands to rest them on Akashi's chest. His voice almost a whisper.

“So that means I can't touch you?”.

“Not in an inappropriate way”.

“But I can hug you?"

“If you want to”.

“Night cuddles?”

“That...”

“Kisses?"

“Don't push your luck”

“Right... pecks then?”

Akashi laughed. “Ryouta... for heaven's sake, you're impossible".

“So that's a no?”.

“Think things through, alright? The sooner you figure it out...”. Kise tilted his head. “We'll see what happens”.

Akashi stood and went to his wardrobe to get clothes and went to the bathroom. “I'm showering first”.

“Okay~”.

Akashi knew that Kise wouldn't be in the room when he came out. Probably going to shower in Murasakibara's...

He took his time, feeling his heart a little heavier with every breath.

Akashi only wanted Kise to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, REALLY would appreciate comments in this chapter because it's been ages since I wrote anything so I am not sure of the quality of the angst lol  
> And a little bit of AkaKi fanservice in this chapter, hope you enjoyed it ♥


	4. Cheering Kise Ryouta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara is woken up by Kise first thing in the morning. He is both pleased and dissapointed, but something seems a little off about the blond and asking may not be the greatest of his ideas so he decides to just let him be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is kinda late, I'll explain at the end of the chapter. I just wanted to thank the comments first, you don't know how much it means for me :')

It was 8:30 AM and Murasakibara was woken up by the constant noise of water running and someone humming.

 

"What the...?". He ran a hand through his hair with a grunt, sitting on his bed. He noticed that the door to his bathroom was closed when he barely took the time to close the door to his bedroom. Becuase he did that before going to bed.

 

Right...?

 

He heard the sound of the water stopping and the humming became more clear. He listened and couldn't quite put his finger on the song but he could now easily tell who was he owner of the voice. He couldn't care less if Kise was showering in his bathroom for whatever reason, so he decided to go back to sleep at such ungodly hour.

 

When he was about to let his body fall on the bed again, he felt the smell of cookies. Apparently, the blond had left a tray with what seemed to be breakfast on his night table. There was a glass of strawberry milk and a plate with chocolate chips cookies. Hm, interesting. He took the tray and entertained himself with the food. He could sleep more later.

 

"Morning, Murasakibaracchi~". Kise walked out of the bathroom fully dressed with a small towel on his shoulders to dry his hair. His eyes were a little puffy. He probably got some shampoo on his eyes.  _Probably._

 

"No good?", he asked sleepily with a yawn. Kise hesitated for a moment.

 

"Haha, good morning. Happy now?". He sat on the desk, drying his hair carefully. Murasakibara observed the other as he chewed absenmindedly.

 

"Why was Kise-chin taking a shower on my bathroom? You woke me up at 8:32 in the morning. On vacations. You're evil". The purple giant frowned slightly, not really feeling like it.

 

"I'm sorry Murasakibaracchi! It's just that Akashicchi is taking his time on the shower and I needed to take a bath". He whined, letting his head fall back, directing his gaze at the ceiling. "I feel filthy".

 

"But you just took a shower...?". Murasakibara noticed that something was off. As much as he cared for his friend, he really didn't want to get in between any kind of drama that involved Aka-chin. Too troublesome. "Kise-chin, thanks for the cookies". Changing the topic for now seemed like the safest option.

 

"Oh, you liked 'em?". He jumped from the desk in excitement. "Guess who made them", Kise smiled mischiveously as Murasakibara patted beside him. "But Kise-chin, you don't know how to cook". Kise pushed him friendly as he sat beside him. "Mean! I watched a video, okay?". Murasakibara nodded. "Makes sense then".

 

Kise stole a cookie and ate it happily, satisfied with the taste of his creation. "I bet you can make beter ones... Right! Why don't you make dinner today? I can help!". Murasakibara made an unhappy noise and then swallowed. "Can't". Before Kise could even begin to protest he was filling his mouth with other cookie. "Of course you can! I know that you are actually a very good cook. Well, at least when it comes to sweet things". Kise giggled in that defiant way that usually would work with Mido-chin or Kaga-chin, but not with him (usually). "I can if I try, but it's too much work~". He let his body fall flat on Kise who struggled, trying not to smile. "Murasakibaracchi, you're heavy!". 

"Am not, just tall". He left the tray on the floor before using the blond as a pillow. "Murasakibaracchi, my clothes will get wrinkles!". Kise was laughing joyfully, not really caring about that. After struggling enough, he gave up and petted the purple hair. "How can you be this sleepy?". The giant didn't bother to answer that. "Not all of us get our energy from he sun, y'know". Kise's laugh ringed on his ears again and the purple head smiled. "Kise-chin, you're like a fairy. Only slow down when the sun sets...".

 

They stood there in a comfortable silence, both thinking about completely different things.

 

What Akashicchi had said was true, Kise felt troubled by many things from the past that kept haunting him; the guilt being too strong to be forgotten. But he thought that it didn't matter to the redhead, he never mentioned it anyway. Just like he never mentioned a lot of stuff that would make him feel uncomfortable or even sad. Kise knew he was being stubborn, but Akashicchi was too! Not telling him exactly the reason why; how could Kise not think that he didn't want him anymore? And then there was Aomine... The grumpy tanned blue haired teenage who never knew when to shut up. Kise's heart was void of any romantic feelings towards him. But who wouldn't? After what he did to him... After all Kise  _did_ for him. The things he allowed to happen with the hope that he would change, that he would-

 

A snore interrupted the blond's deeps thoughts and he smiled, moving slowly to not wake up the giant sleeping baby. Kise knew that Murasakibaracchi wasn't really the kind of person who would have long talks; but he would hug him and prepare some hot cocoa for him instead. The purple head wasn't really a talkative person, always letting his actions speak for themselves.

 

As Kise stood, he made sure that everything was in place. He ran a hand on the purple hair before leaving the room.

 

***

 

When Kise arrived at the common room, he had the book Akashi promised to give him. “We'll Meet Again, huh. Sounds good". He opened it and began to read as he waited for the others to show...

 

But then he felt a noise in the kitchen and his curiosity was stronger than his desire for reading at the moment. Specially a book that reminded him of a certain redhead.

 

“Ah, Kise you're up? Already?”. Midorima was making himself a cup of coffee when the amber eyed boy entered. “Midorimacchi, good morning! I knew it was strange that you weren't up early, even in vacations”. Kise giggled as his friend fixed his glasses. “Yes, well, I was hoping to watch the news”. Midorima eyed him for a while before asking bluntly. “Why are you not wearing an earring today?”.

 

Kise touched the lobe of his ear instinctively, remembering that he left it in his room. With Akashi. And it was bright  _red_. “Oh, I want a new one but I'm fond of that one, so I didn't want to lose it later when we go out”. He smiled just in the right way, a little careless and a little distracted. Not letting a hint of his pain show. That one was a special gift of Akashicchi. But, after all that happened, he wasn't sure if it was just as special for Akashicchi...

 

“Then what is today's program?”. Midorima politely gave a cup of coffee to Kise as he carried his own back to the common room. Kise accepted it eagerly, he could use some caffeine to clear his head.

 

“Eager Midorimacchi, I like it! But I'm not telling until everyone's here~. Repeating myself sounds awfully  _tiring_ , like, really, I could never ever be captain, jeez”. Midorima nodded thoughtfully and was about to answer when a voice startled them

 

“Good morning Kise-kun, Midorima-kun”. Kuroko was in the kitchen entrance with his own mug of warm coffee. He sat beside Kise, and the blond hugged him almost instantly. “Good morning, Kurokocchi~, did you sleep well with Midorimacchi?”.

 

Kuroko nodded, leaning ever so slightly in Kise's embrace as he took a sip of his coffee to cover his face. Really, he couldn't handle Kise's affections so early and half asleep.

 

“I thought it was going to be weird but Kuroko is actually a very good roommate”. Kise smiled, nuzzling the cyan hair. “I bet Kurokocchi is the best roommate for someone like Midorimacchi~, not noisy, respectful and quiet: let's not say hella cute". Kuroko unwrapped Kise's arms from around his chest to take his mug to the sink, quietly fighting with a small blush but thanks to his very pale skin, noticeable enough.

 

“Indeed he is most of that. How did you sleep? I hope it wasn't too awkward for you to share room with Akashi”. Midorima probably asked to reciprocate Kise's concern. A devilish twinkle showed for a second in the amber eyes.

 

_If you only knew how many times we've shared a **bed**..._

 

“Oh, it was fine. My only complain would be that he takes even more time than me in the shower, y'know”. Kise grinned, eyes shut to not show the flashes of memories. He was too transparent or too fake to himself sometimes. Always pleasing others.

 

Kuroko sat beside his blond friend and leaned shamelessly against his shoulder. In the split of a second, Kise had him sitting between his legs and arms. The sleepy boy closed his eyes and Midorima scoffed.

 

“Since when are you two so close?”. Midorima crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. Just then, the door opened.

 

“Probably since we started hanging out almost everyday”. Kagami walked in the common room with crimson red shorts and a loose daffodil yellow tank top. “Kagami-kun, is that—”.

 

“The shirt I gave you?!”. If Kuroko wasn't there, Kise would have jumped to hug his friend. “I knew it was your size! And my colour definitely suits you well~. Oh, I need a picture, phone, phone”. Kise touched all his pockets twice but he couldn't feel the device. Kuroko turned in and angle in which Kise could have kissed him if he wanted. “Kise-kun, please stop moving so much. You are a better pillow when Kagami-kun isn't here. Kagami-kun, please leave”.

 

“What?! I just arrived!”. Kise was laughing with pure joy. When he calmed down he rested his chin on Kuroko's shoulder and tightened his arms around him. “Kagamicchi, did you have breakfast?”. Kise smiled in his direction and Kagami noticed that the golden eyes were hiding a new shadow. At the beginning he couldn't _believe_  the amount of secrets the blond had. With time, he came to learn that against most people's beliefs, Kise didn't wear his heart on his sleeve.

 

Kagami sat down beside Kise and eyed him with a serious gaze as Midorima and Kuroko lost themselves in their own little conversation. “I see, since you live very close to each other”. The pale teen answer escaped Kise's mind as Kagami whispered.

 

“Why are your eyes puffy?”. There was a hint of concern in the way he said it. Kise rested his back on the twin-sized couch, closing his eyes. “Am sleepy~”. He thought that Kagami would leave it at that, but then he felt a warm hand brushing his hair. It was Kagamicchi so it wasn't as soft and gentle, like Akashicchi would do it. But it was more honest and transparent, all of his intentions and feelings right there. Kise didn't have to read him as he had with...

 

“Hm, if you say so”. The blond could feel Kagami's stare glued on him. He felt how he changed his position so he could pet his hair better and Kise leaned on the touch. He opened his eyes when he heard the door.

 

“Ah, good morning Himurocchi~”. He saw the handsome teen with a tray with breakfast for at least, four people. “Morning everyone”. Himuro smiled and left the tray on Kagami's lap. “Thanks bro”. Himuro stood in front of them for a while before chuckling. 

 

“Is this... the cuddling Kise Ryouta squad?”. Kise joined him with a giggle and Kuroko adverted his stare as Kagami blushed furiously.  _So transparent, never giving a second thought. Free of showing emotion..._

 

“We're not!”. Kagami retorted. Turning to Kuroko for some support. “Kagami-kun is right, we are the Protecting Kise Ryouta Squad. Cuddles are just a side effect”. Kise awed, rubbing his cheek against Kuroko's.

 

“I am assuming you don't have any other members”. Midorima spoke after a while. “Can I join?”. Himuro asked half joking half serious. “Bro!”.

 

“Noisy...”. Murasakibara appeared with a dark aura around him that disappeared when he saw Kise smiling at him. “Sorry for waking you up again~”. He was _so_  not sorry.

 

"Kise-chin, so spoiled". He went to the kitchen without a second glance.

 

"That went better than expected". Stated Kuroko with Kagami following. "Yeah, I thought he was gonna "crush" us or something". Kise and Taiga shared a laugh as Himuro sat in a chair in front of them, shaking his head with a small smile.

 

"How many of us are left?". Midorima seemed a little shy, seeing how everyone was acting so friendly with each other. "Won't we be late for whatever Kise want us to do?". 

 

All eyes were on the blond now. "Nah, I expected this to happen. Mostly because Murasakibaracchi is scary when you wake him without food and Aominecchi... well, he wouldn't wake up even if there was an earthquake". At that, some comments of agreement were made. "Oh, and we all know how Akashicchi sometimes is a drama queen and likes to be the last one to show up", he added.

 

"Ki-chan, I can't wake Dai-chan!". Momoi bursted in the room with watery eyes. She stopped in her spot when she saw Kuroko in Kise's arms. "You  **traitor**! This is why you gave me the impossible task to wake Dai-chan up, so that you can steal Tetsu-kun from me!". She faked tears (which Kagami believed). "I  _trusted_ you, Ki-chan. Why are you doing this to me?".

 

Kuroko sighed before standing and walking up to their pink haired friend. "Momoi-san, this is...". He thought for a moment, entertaining the idea of lying for just a second. "This is exactly what it looks like". Momoi gave a long painful sound, covering her face. Kise had to cover his mouth with his hand to not show his grin. "T-Tetsu-kun... why? You like blonds now? I can change! Or is it the flat chest?".

 

"Hey!". Kise said indignantly as Midorima said matter of factly. "You are a  _boy_ , of course your chest is flat". Kise pouted childlishly. "But I'm still pretty, right?". Midorima blushed. "What? No- I mean, why are you asking me? I am a boy too". Kise blinked, then tilted his head. "So what? You can tell if someone is pretty or nah, ya?".

 

"Of course, my sense of beauty fuctions just fine, but asking me...", Midorima decided he didn't like the attention of half the people in the room. "Just ask Kagami, you talk more often".

 

"Oh no, I don't want to take part of any of this drama, thanks". He had just finished his breakfast, so he took his chance to escape. "But before you follow me whining as if it's the end of the world, yeah, you're pretty I guess. You're a fucking model, ya?". Kise smiled happily. "Ya~".

 

As Kagami left, Murasakibara entered while Kuroko was still trying to comfort the fake crying of Momoi. "What's with all the "ya" thing?". He sat beside Kise with his hands full of different kinds of snacks. "Just a thing Kagamicchi and I say because... it's fun? Anyway! Murasakibaracchi, do you think I'm pretty?".

 

"Oh my god...". Midorima openly scoffed, rubbing between his eyebrows as Himuro watched his teammate reaction. "Hmmm... I don't think "pretty" is the right definition...". Kise gasped exaggeratedly. "Oh no! Murasakibaracchi thinks I'm ugly! What am I gonna do? I guess I'll just eat all the candies I brought to lift my poor soul...". Amethyst eyes glowed, imagining the different sweet things the blond had still in the bag he promised. "Kise-chin's an angel, so he is more than beautiful, so much more that there are no words to describe his beauty". The blond blushed and laughed so hard that his eyes got tears. Midorima sighed deeply, wondering if it was really a good idea to spend a whole week with these people...

 

"I didn't knew you were a poet, Atsushi". Himuro was enjoying himself so much. The Generation of Miracles were really something else.

 

 _"Tetsu-kun~"_. They all turned to see a tired looking Kuroko hugging Momoi, clearly not as tight as she was. "Momoi-san, my lungs...". Momoi gave Kise a thumbs up which the blond returned with a wink. It was this silly game they had to mostly make Kuroko have a good time. He knew that deep down, Kuroko appreciated the honest shows of affections.

 

Kise smiled at himself, binging his legs to his chest just as Kagami re entered the room and, since Murasakibara had stolen his site, he sat on the couch armrest. "What's the dorky grin for?", he asked playfully with a grin of his own. "You mean yours? Cuz you're more likely smiling for being on my fucking pretty presence. I don't know if that's flattering or just plainly vulgar". They shared a laugh and Kagami rested an arm on Kise's shoulder for support. After a while, Kise took a deep breath and whispered to himself. "Worth it, ne?".

 

"What was that?", the dar red haired male asked, but Kise's only answer was a soft shake of his head. He breathed slowly, his eyes closing slowly, taking in every single detail of his surrounding. He then stopped on Kagami's red eyes. Watery amber met garnet, and just for a moment, Kise wore his heart on his sleeve, stealing Kagami's breath and thoughts in the blink of an eye. Yes, he was beautiful. But also hurt and carried such painful feelings. For that split second, Kagami saw everything and when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. He could hear other people talking but Kise had his concentration; Kise had  _him_ in that moment. His pale hand caressed his cheek and closed his mouth softly, fondly.

 

"I just love my friends".

 

When Kise Ryouta finished this simple yet meaningful sentence, Aomine Daiki entered the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... My progress was lost and so were many other small stories I was working on or had written since some time now and I was really sad. I even considered deleting this story lol. BUT then I had to check my e-mail and saw so many kudos and a few new comments and felt so happy! So, yeah thanks for supporting this Kise no Harem story even when I am a little lost about the plot myself (^-^')> See you!  
> PS: Really, I was so happy I baked cookies xD I wish I could give some to each of you, darlings~  
> PS2: I also noticed that AkaKi is a more famous ship than what I originally thought, I'm so happy TwT


	5. Protecting Kise Ryota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise and Aomine can't look at each other and the tension begins to build.  
> Kise snaps.  
> And then feels sick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the delay of this chapter but school is a bitch and I don't know, stuff happened and I wasn't in the mood to write something all lovey-dovey but here it is. Also thanks a lot to everyone who left comments, kudos or even gave this story a try~

"I just love my friends".

 

When Kise Ryouta finished this simple yet meaningful sentence, Aomine Daiki entered the room.

“Where’s da kitchen?”. Aomine’s voice was low with sleepiness. A year ago, it would have made Kise shiver all over and offer himself to make him breakfast. Nowadays, just answering was so tiring he simply lifted an arm in the kitchen’s door direction and smiled with his eyes closed. He was about to say something to Kagami when the blue haired teen interrupted.

“Oi, Tetsu! Whatcha doin’ with yer hands all over Satsuki?”. Kuroko frowned slightly, holding her a bit closer. “It’s just a hug, Aomine-kun. Nothing to worry about, I am not a ‘wolf’, am I?”. Aomine approached them and asked why, Momoi answered this time. “Ki-chan had Tetsu-kun sitting between his legs and I felt jealo—“.

Aomine quickly turned to Kise with a frown, and growled. “And why’d you do that?”.

The room was suddenly in silence. Kise could feel the tension growing in him and when he was about to snap, Akashi walked in the room. Now things were going to get ugly…

“Isn’t it a bit too early for you, Aomine, growling like a beast?”, he passed by the blue haired male, straight to the blond. “You got a call from your sister and I took the liberty to pick up for you and assure her that everything is _fine_ ”, Akashi remarked the word glancing at Aomine over his shoulder for a second, looking at him like prey. Aomine scoffed. “She sends her best wishes to everyone”.

“Oh, thanks Akashicchi! I’ll text sis right away just to make sure everything’s fine at home too”. Akashi simply nodded, then left to the kitchen. When he was about to go in, he called out. “Tetsuya, may I have a word with you?”. Kise gulped. He knew. Akashi had heard what Aomine said, he was just keeping it cool to keep Aomine’s attention away from him.

“Okay”. Kuroko followed his former captain to the kitchen. _Uuugh, now Kurokocchi will be in trouble thanks to me… or maybe not? **He** was the one who wanted us to ‘take our time’, hmph. But… he wanted to do so because he knew I had my doubts…? Holy shit, what if he thinks I like both Kurokocchi and him and that’s why he’s acting like this?! Oh god, oh shit, oh fuck—_

“Hey, Kise”. Kagami’s voice broke his train of thought and he almost jumped out of his seat, quickly offering his friend the better smile he could manage. “Ya, Kagamicchi?”. The mentioned raised one of his eyebrows. “You look kinda pale, man. You okay?”.

“He looks like _shit_ ”. Aomine added, sitting also in front of them. “So? Are you gonna die or nah?”.

“Why don’t you take a look at yourself first? You didn’t even showered, you dirty bastard”. Kagami was the first one to snap, but all the others were throwing daggers at the male with their eyes already. Soon, red and blue were arguing once again. Kise sighed.

“Oi Murasakibara”. Midorima touched Kise’s forehead with his hand to probably check on his temperature. “Give Kise one of your candies”. Murasakibara did as he was told, which Kise thanked with a confused expression. “Um, thanks but… why are you guys giving this to me?”. Midorima fixed his glasses as he explained. “The fact that you are paler than usual might be my fault, I was reckless”.  Kise gave them both an even more puzzled look. “I gave you coffee this morning without making sure you had a proper breakfast before. You didn’t eat anything before, did you?”.

Kise opened his eyes a little, recalling that even though he had woken up very early in the morning, he avoided eating thanks to the recent events that took place back at Akashi’s and his room. “Oh…”.

“That’s why Mido-chin thinks you should eat something with sugar, it will help you. If  you don’t, you’ll feel dizzy and cold later. Drinking coffee without having consumed something before can be really bad for someone’s health”, Murasakibara continued to explain, surprising the green eyed male. “Since when do you manage this information so well?”. The giant shrugged, putting a pocky inside Kise’s mouth. “I was bored once at the doctor so I read a magazine… the article had food pictures”.

“That’s… fair enough, I guess”. Kise ate the pocky as he opened a his own pack of candies. Midorima watched closely to make sure he would consume enough. He wondered if that was actually the reason he was feeling so bad.

He looked around to see Momoi having a nice chat with Himuro about Kagami’s and Aomine’s short temper. “… Maybe Aomine-kun is like that but Taiga usually wouldn’t care, unless it’s someone really important to him”. Kise thought about all the times the garnet eyed male had jumped to defend him without having second thoughts. He smiled to himself as he chewed on the pocky, feeling warm knowing that he had someone like that in his life. Someone who would always have his back, no matter what. Kagami also lived a long time in the United States, so he was more understanding about Kise being bisexual, which he thanked a lot when he accidentally made a comment while talking with Kuroko when Kagami was still there. Hell, Kagami had admitted he was too anyway. Maybe that was why they became so close in such a short gap of time?

Midorima’s phone rang and he excused himself to pick up. It was one of his teammates. Takao, most likely.

“Kise-chin, come here”. Murasakibara opened his arms and the blond smiled as he let the purple giant embrace him and feed him. Just then, Kagami turned and he averted his gaze almost instantly as Akashi and Kuroko walked back in the room.

“Is Murasakibara-kun in the Protecting Kise Ryouta Squad now?”. Aomine rolled his eyes, Kagami tried to deny the existence of the squad as Momoi giggled and Himuro chuckled. “Pardon me, the what?”, Akashi blinked a few times, his eyes narrowing slightly at the… scene. “What a stupid thing to even exist, but I agree this blond needs protection”, said Aomine. “Wow, I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me since you got here and I’m not even that sure it was 100% nice…”.

_Shit._

“What’s your deal? I was tryin to be nice with you and you react like this, such a baby. That’s why you need protection, jerk”.

“Oh shut up Aomine, he’s right, you’ve been an idiot to him since he got here. **Just a few hours ago** … You okay there, man?”.

“Ki-chan…?”

“…”.

“Kise, are you not feeling well?”.

“Ryou—“

“Jeez, stop it, I am just peachy, okay?”. Kise was about to snap again when he felt the smothering hands of Murasakibara at his sides and the sweet smell of chocolate. “It’s just that I drank some coffee and also forgot to have breakfast so yeah… anyway, now that we are all finally here i think it’s a nice opportunity to tell you what we’re gonna do today!”. Murasakibara wrapped his arms in a more intimate way, making two redheads, a cyan and blue haired males flinch. Midorima openly showed himself scandalized; then he remembered who he was with and let it pass. “Kise-chin, if you’re not feeling well I can stay with you at the dorms… Aka-chin and Mido-chin can get the rest of the group to wherever you wanted to go, right?”.

Akashi’s jaw was all Kise needed to see that no, he wanted to be the one to take care of him. Yet couldn’t. So he nodded along with Midorima. “Of course, if Ryouta isn’t feeling well, someone should better stay with him. What will it be, Ryouta? Are you staying or coming with us?”. Kise hold back a grunt. Now Akashi could be very… insistent in his own way.

“Or… Ki-chan and Mu-chan can stay here until Ki-chan feels better and then come with us!”. Momoi clapped her hands and Himuro agreed, Kuroko nodded slowly and Aomine shrugged. “That’s great! You guys should get going, let me send you the address by phone…”. Kise took his phone out as Kagami spoke. “You sure you don’t want me to stay too?”.

To be honest, that was one of the things Kise liked about Kagami, he was so blunt. Comparing people was always bad and could hurt people, but where Akashi worked with indirect statements, Kagami went to the point. Too bad he had to refuse.

“Oh, it’s fine. I invited you to spend more time with your bro, ya? Just go and have fun~. We will be there before you notice, kay?”. Murasakibara nodded, murmuring something about being too early for him still.

“There, it’s quite close to the station here. The Senshu Park. Close to there are a lot of things that could get your attention, like a library, a museum, lots of restaurants even an ***atorion**. I’m sure you’ll be fine without us for a few hours, ne?”. The garnet haired male didn’t confirm anything, but when Akashi left the room, saying he was going to get ready, they rest of them followed closely.

Before Kise realized, he was alone with Murasakibara.

“Murasakibaracchi, are you really staying because you want to? ‘Cause if you’d rather go and have fun…”. The giant silenced him by giving him another pocky. “I’m sleepy, you don’t feel well. Let’s just sleep and you’ll see how you feel better, ne?”.

Kise nodded, eating absentmindedly.

Almost everyone passed by to say “see you later” and that kind of stuff. But Kagami was the last one.

“Be safe, ya? And you better take proper care of him or I’ll be the one to crush you”, Kagami said half seriously. “If he gets any worse, just text me and I’ll bring some medicine, ya?”. He was nervous, Kise could tell, so he gave him a reassuring smile. “Have fun, we’re going to sleep a bit now so, see you later!”. “Laterz, Kaga-chin…”.

And they stood to go to Murasakibara’s room.

***

 

Once they were alone, they decided it would be better if they slept together, in case Kise woke up feeling too bad and weak to walk on his own to another room. And also that, if he felt better he could wake Murasakibara and get to their friends faster. It was a win-win situation. Not to say that Kise was in need of a source of warmth.

“Kise-chin, I know you don’t wanna talk about whatever’s goin’ on with you but… if you ever need to distract yourself baking more cookies, I want you to know I’m here to eat ‘em”.

That… was a very strange way to saying that he could trust in him, and that he would be there if he ever needed him, but also very Murasakibara’s style. It made Kise want to cry because of joy and the relief of a weight being lifted of his shoulders. “Thanks, Murasakibaracchi, that’s so sweet of you”.

“Always”, was the only answer. Which made even more sense. With the purple giant it was very often like that. He would be there but never push a matter or try to say that he “understood” when, really, some people didn’t know what they were talking about. Murasakibara seemed like the kind of person who wouldn’t notice the mood, but he actually was good at it, he just found it too troublesome to do something about it, sometimes.

“I’ll make dinner tonight… but only if you help me”.

Kise closed his amber eyes with a smile.

“Of course~”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, what the heck is an "atorion"? Apparently is a place where you can find and buy some crafts in Akita, it's mostly worked in wood.  
> Thanks for reading, I live on comments so if you feel like leaving one, go ahead! xD Kay but seriously guys, your opinon really matters to me <3  
> Uhh I was going to add something more but I forgot lol  
> Don't drink coffee without having breakfast! It does funny things to you


	6. The Dreams of Kise Ryouta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise dreams about colours and parts of his past haunt him, just as some of his present comfort him on his pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry  
> This isn't even the whole thing and it's short af but heeey I didn't want to keep you waiting anymore and the rest is on my computer (I'm using a friend's rn) so I will probably add a few things to this when I have the time but yeah  
> I did my best ;-;

At first, everything was white and colourless and Kise thought it was weird how it was all so bright instead of black, since the last thing he remembered was falling asleep in Murasakibaracchi’s bed.

 

But then, slowly yet constantly, a tree began to grow and bloom.

 

It was a sakura tree and soon enough, Kise found himself surrounded by pink.

 

Soft and clear pink with a very sweet smile and memories always close to a female figure. He approached her and noticed how Pink hair danced with the wind and he felt like a child again, running after her and smiling.

 

But pink was also very wise and sometimes he felt too exposed to it.

 

Like his façade would break at any given second and those pink eyes would water in the knowledge of the things that actually happened.

 

Truth was always hurtful and time very cruel to those who lived too long ignoring the first one.

 

Kise felt awful by not telling pink when she deserved it.

 

He wanted to run away and never look back but his eyes were covered by big, strong and purple hands. He couldn’t see pink and pink couldn’t see him anymore, so he let his lungs be filled by the scent of candies and snacks and all kinds of tasty foods he could imagine.

 

The purple hands uncovered his eyes and Kise noticed that now, everything was purple and warm.

 

The giant was hugging him by the waist and he could feel the warmth of his purple breaths tickling his neck.

 

With purple it was most of the time like this.

 

Lazy afternoons went by as they simply accompanied the other, talking nonsense from time to time and enjoying the presence of another person who appreciated time enough to let it go for whatever purpose it had.

 

But purple was not always in the same tune as Kise, when he was eager to go out and just mess around.

 

And purple left and Kise felt cold.

 

It began on his back but soon every single inch of him was shivering in the cold dark blue that engulfed him.

 

He tried to ignore it and regain his calm but then blue eyes appeared and disappeared around him and he began to drown. Blue was everywhere and it was hunting him, looking for that element that was taken away from him after such a long fight, after so much effort to move on.

 

Why was this happening _again_ …?

 

He felt blue and rude hands touching him, groping him, leaving a cold feeling in the skin they tinted blue and Kise tried to fight back but those hands were too strong and he was weak, hurt and broken. When he felt a cold tongue on his neck he wanted to scream for help but his voice, once again, failed him.

 

It was only when a dark blue voice called the name of a certain someone against his hear that he could free himself from the suffocating presence.

 

And he ran.

 

He tried to run as fast as possible but his legs felt heavy and he closed his eyes, utterly despising the colour blue that he so wanted to avoid…

 

Of course, he didn’t notice that the owner of the name was on his way and he bumped with cyan.

 

Honest eyes met him and Kise tried to smile, but felt too tired to do so and cyan asked him what was wrong, if something had happened or if someone had done anything to him.

 

And Kise lied.

 

Oh dear god, he _lied._

 

To his mentor, to his friend. To an honest person who only deserved the truth. But Kise felt guilty of a crime he had not committed and excused himself, running away yet again.

 

And Kise fell.

 

He rolled off a green cliff and when he got to the bottom he was met with green eyes and thick glasses.

 

Kise sat down and played with the grass and talked with his green friend. He couldn’t make out the conversation but he felt a lot better after it. After all, green had always been quite secretive and understanding. Very trustworthy, to say the least.

 

That was probably the reason why green looked so good with orange. It reminded Kise of pumpkins and carrots and healthy stuff, which suited a healthy relationship that was meant to happen, sooner or later.

 

But yellow, in Kise’s opinion, was a bit too much and out of place between those two colours.

 

He smiled at the both of them and walked away, this time, slowly and surely.

 

Before he could begin to register where he was now, a garnet door appeared in front of him and when he was about to knock it opened, garnet eyes greeting him with a slightly nervous grin and he smiled back.

 

He couldn’t really tell how much time he spend there, all he could tell was that outside was getting dark and the rain didn’t seem to stop. Therefore, after laughing to the point of almost crying, he went to the room that was supposed to be his in the garnet apartment.

 

When he closed the door behind him, he noticed that the walls, the bed, the sheets, the petals on the bed and th

e candles lighting the room were all crimson red and, just then, he found himself under bright red hungry eyes that stared at him with lust and something he couldn’t quite get. But the hands were so gentle he felt safe and sound and let crimson red lips leave red marks on his neck and when he was about to give in, he remembered.

 

He wasn’t wanted anymore.

 

And everything disappeared.

 

He was, again, alone.

 

Everything was grey.

 

This time his surroundings finally suited his feelings and not the others.

 

Or so he thought.

 

He heard steps approaching, but he didn’t feel like acknowledging them until the steps stopped and he felt pain.

 

Whoever it was, they had just kicked him on the side and there was only one person he knew that would do that.

 

“Senpai? What are you doing here?”

 

“Idiot, I know something’s bothering you”

 

“Wha-?”

 

“And I won’t make you tell me because I know there are things that are hard to share”

 

Oh.

 

“And you seem to have developed a really bad habit about hiding your feelings”

 

He remembered this conversation…

 

“But you have to know that we are your team, now. You can depend on us as we depend on you, our ace”

 

He wanted to cry.

 

“And as your captain, I will have your back so that you can get through anything and win. At everything, got it?”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

“Now wipe those tears, dumbass. Our team has waited enough for us to calm the fuck down”

 

They walked together and Kise saw the member of his team at Kaijo and his chest felt tight with all the love he had for each of them.

 

Their uniforms had a nice contrast against the yellow light and, after a long time, Kise thought that maybe blue wasn’t that much of a bad colour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again and hope you're still enjoying the story and OMG WHY HAD I NOT THOUGHT ABOUT CRAZY KICKS SENPAI BEFORE  
> All I can say is that  
> it's about to go down.  
> Jk idk what will happen but Kasamatsu is more likely to pay Kise a visit soon lmao  
> And probably punch Aomine's crotch bc yeah  
> He's an asshole and I SWEAR the past will be here soon and you'll know what's their deal and idk  
> Also I kinda liked this chapter cuz it kinda shows Kise's relationship with everyone  
> All the love for you <3


	7. Mysterious Kise Ryouta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter about Murasakibara realizing that Kise may por may not be as transparent as he believes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just say that Kagami is literally me in here xD

Murasakibara felt Kise giggling in his sleep, so he turned and hugged him, a small part of him wishing he could know what the blonde was dreaming of and the other just wishing he would just stop and let him sleep. After some time, he gave up on trying to go back into dreamland and got up, walking into the bathroom to take a shower and change, maybe then prepare some sandwiches for later…

When he came out, Kise was still sleeping, but the blanket had fallen to one side, leaving his back exposed and he wondered if he seemed so restless because of the cold or… maybe he was just having a bad dream? Murasakibara put the blanket over him again and touched his cheek to check on his temperature. It wasn’t a fever, but Kise was alarmingly cold, for it being summer inside a building with no air conditioner. _I guess some orange juice would be good to give him energy and rise his defences…? Oh, well, I’m thirsty anyway._

While he was preparing the juice he received a text from… Kagami? _The hell?_

**Kaga-chin (10:27): Yo, how’s Kise doing? We’re already here so yeah.**

**Kaga-chin (10:27): Just remember that if he gets worse I’ll be there asap.**

**Kaga-chin (10:28): Also, make sure that he doesn’t sleep without any blankets; Kise tends to shiver a lot when he doesn’t. I think he even has nightmares, but it’s not like he would complain bout or smt.**

_How does he know…? Wait, so Kaga-chin and Kise-chin have slept together? That’s the only way he would know…_

**Kaga-chin (10:30): In case he *still* keeps shivering then there is something you can do but… I don’t know how you’d feel about that.**

_Feel about what?_

**Kaga-chin (10:31): Actually, if anything happens just call me.**

**Kaga-chin (10:31): I already texted Kise about it, but still. Besides, he’s sleeping so yeah.**

**Kaga-chin (10:34): Shit, I knew I should have stayed...**

**Me (10:35): Omg kaga-chin shut up u sound like his mom or smt**

**Me (10:36): Hes sleepin not dealin with a mortal disease wtf**

**Kaga-chin (10:36): Shut up! I’m just worried, ok? Can’t a dude be worried about his friend??? Geez.**

_Yeah right, “friend”_. What a bitter taste all this texts were leaving in Murasakibara’s mouth.

**Me (10:40): Whatevs hes fine well be there in a while**

**Me (10:41): Try not 2 freak out in the meantime**

**Me (10:41): Creep**

**Kaga-chin (10:41): SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FOOD JUNKY**

**Me (10:43) : Not gonna deny it tbh**

**Me (10:44): Still I bet u wont ever admit u r another of kises stalkers**

Now, that was a strange turn of events…

He felt a little… weird thinking about how close Kise and Kagami were, especially considering that they’ve just known each other for about a year or whatever. So he just tried to shrug it off as he returned to his room with the glasses of orange juice and maibus.

Kise was still sleeping, but he seemed better now. He wasn’t shivering and, just like Kagami said; it was only now that he seemed a little more relaxed. Murasakibara checked him again and wondered what were the other thing he could do to help Kise while he was asleep.

_Kaga-chin sounded a little apprehensive about it… maybe it’s something more personal? Also he said he wasn’t sure about how I felt about it. So… it is private and not anyone can do it, huh. But seriously, what’s his deal? That was way too much for being worried. He was almost desperate, what the hell. Agh, I feel like crushing him… Kise-chin’s with me, not him… dammit._

_Wait…_

_What?_

Kise’s phone ringed and the blonde slowly opened his eyes, smiling at Murasakibara before picking up without looking who it was and using an unusual low voice.

“Hello?”

“The fuck’s with your voice? Damn blonde”

“Senpai?!” Kise sat up quickly, his eyes lighting up and a bright smile in his face. “Oh my gosh, sorry, I just woke up!”

“Just? I would call bullshit but I heard you’re taking a break from your job. I’ll let it slip this once, but don’t think you are authorized to being late for practice, you got that?” Kise giggled.

“Of course not! And how did you know that I’m taking a break anyway?”

“I have my ways”, Kise rolled his eyes playfully. “So, how about you and me hang out today? Basketball and chill sounds good for you? Because I am not going shopping with you. Ever again. Sorry not sorry.”

“So mean! And…” he looked at his friend who was eating absentmindedly and looking at something in his phone. “I’m not at home…?”

“Ah, so you have plans for today. Got it. How about tomorrow, then?”

“Well… the thing is that I am in Akita…? And I’ll be staying here for the next week? I’m sorry!” He heard a pause, then a sigh and finally a small laugh.

“It’s okay, I should have guessed anyway. You still seeing Akashi after all, right?” Kasamatsu had said it like it was not a big deal, but Kise knew better. Still, he couldn’t help but blush a little, fearing that Murasakibara had heard it. He tensed. “Kise? You didn’t hang up on me, did you?”

“No! It’s just—“

“Just…?”

“Stuff… happened and…”, he averted his gaze from Murasakibara. “You know, everyone came along, like, the Kiseki and Kagamicchi and also Himurocchi—“

“So the asshole’s there too?”

He thought of saying that Aomine wasn’t an asshole but…

He sighed. “Yeah, he’s here too”

A pause.

“Where are you staying at?”

“Hm? At Murasakibaracchi’s dorm, it’s almost empty anyway. Why?”

“I think the fastest I can be there is tonight, do you think that I could come over for a night and a day?”

“But of course! Actually, I should have invited you since the beginning but I wasn’t so sure about it with all the university stuff and then maybe you’d feel weird around all of us since you always say that we’re just a bunch of weirdos who play basketball…” Kise rambled.

“It’s okay, I didn’t knew I had time until today anyway. Besides, I don’t think I could stand them for over a day”. They laughed. “I’ll see you later, then”.

“Yeah! See you~”.

Kise was so happy, he was static.

“See… who?”, Murasakibara asked.

_Well…_

_Shit._

_If I remember well, that was…_

“My captain is coming over to see me! Can you believe it?! He could have been with his family or friends before leaving but he said he’d rather spend a day with me! Murasakibaracchi, I’m so happy!” Kise jumped in his arms and Murasakibara caught him effortlessly, hugging him tightly and pouting childishly. “But Kise-chin’s with _me…_ ” he buried his nose in Kise’s hair and the blonde made a startled sound. “You came all the way here, it’s no fair if I don’t get to have you all for myself. First Kaga-chin and now whoever your captain is…”

Kise giggled, burying his finger in purple locks. “His name is Kasamatsu and he’s only staying for a day. Besides, we’re making dinner, remember? And we’re alone now so I’m all yours~”

The blonde wasn’t expecting Murasakibara to let go just yet and when he felt his friend’s gaze fixated on his neck he felt like he was forgetting something…

“Kise-chin…”

“Yeah?”

“Is that… a _hickey_?”

_Shit. Fuck._

He covered it with a hand and laughing nervously. “Haha, what? Where’d you get such an idea, Murasakibaracchi?”

“So it is…” the amethyst eyes wouldn’t leave his neck, a predatory glare staring into his core. Kise tried to wiggle away but Murasakibara’s arms were as firm as ever. “Pffft, of course not it’s just that… I got hit accidentally. It looks way better now, really. Councealer can be super helpful, y’know?” Kise dared to look away just for a second.

And his phone buzzed.

 

Saved by the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is such a worrywart and super sweet <3  
> Murasakibara is getting quite suspicious tho  
> And senpai is coming!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no idea who will Kise date in the end, but thanks for reading! I'd love to know your oppinion on this so please leave a comment if you want to nwn Maybe a kudo lol  
> I'm sure you noticed the question remark which means I don't know if I'll post the rest or nah. I just wanted to know what you guys think of this xD


End file.
